Star Guardians : A New Hope
by Alklys
Summary: L'Ordre des Gardiens des Etoiles s'oppose à l'avancée des Ténèbres depuis des siècles. Combattre le Mal est leur vocation et ce, quitte à y laisser la vie. Lorsque le Destin décide de rappeler son passé à Ahri de la plus cruelle des manières, le monde de la renarde s'effondre... (Résumé plus complet à l'intérieur, à cause de la limite de caractères.)
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous !**

**Petite précisions à propos de cette histoire : elle prend place juste après la fin de la nouvelle "Etoiles filantes" issue du site même de l'Univers League of Legends. (Voici le lien **** fr_FR/story/star-guardian-starfall/ ) **

**Je vous conseille donc d'aller lire cette nouvelle, avant de commencer cette histoire, afin que vous puissiez avoir tant le décor que les événements précédents en tête ^^**

**Cette histoire se base donc sur l'univers alternatif des Gardiens des Etoiles, auquel je compte ajouter ma touche personnelle bien sûre, que ça soit au niveau du lore, ou même des personnages présents et de leur développement. Mais je n'en dis pas plus, ça sera à vous de découvrir tout ceci ~**

**Il va sans dire que l'univers de League of Legends ainsi que ses mondes alternatifs ne m'appartiennent pas, de même que les personnages de ces univers. Cependant, les OC qui apparaîtront potentiellement dans cette histoire seront de moi.**

**Sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira o/**

_**Résumé plus complet de l'histoire :**_

_**L'Ordre des Gardiens des Etoiles s'oppose à l'avancée des Ténèbres depuis des siècles. Combattre le Mal est leur vocation et ce, quitte à y laisser la vie. **_

_**Ça, Ahri en a bien conscience, et en a même fait les frais. Victime de la perte de son ancienne équipe de Gardiens, elle peine encore - malgré les années - à tourner la page. Dans le but d'avancer enfin, l'hybride prend sous son aile l'équipe de jeunes Gardiennes dirigée par Luxanna Crownguard, afin de les guider au mieux.**_

_**Lorsque le Destin décide cependant de rappeler son passé à la renarde de la plus cruelle des manières, le monde d'Ahri s'effondre. **_

_**Comment garder espoir lorsque vos compagnons morts au combat reviennent dans le monde des vivants... Mais dans le camp ennemi ?**_

* * *

_Je n'aurai pas dû lui demander ça..._

Lux passa une main sur son visage, tandis qu'un soupir franchissait ses lèvres. Elle avait demandé à la renarde de réunir les deux équipes de Gardiens des Étoiles, mais la réaction sèche et froide d'Ahri lui avait fait comprendre qu'il s'agissait de la pire idée qu'elle puisse proposer, du point de vue de la seconde cheffe.

Malgré cela, Lux restait convaincue qu'Ahri était une cheffe bien plus efficace qu'elle. La renarde serait donc parfaite pour occuper le poste de cheffe des deux équipes. Le charisme naturel de l'hybride, sa confiance en soi... Même son aura – qui semblait étonnamment plus ancienne encore que celle de Janna, qui était la Gardienne la plus âgée du groupe de Lux – ne faisait que confirmer l'idée de la jeune fille.

Soupirant à nouveau, Luxanna se leva de son lit, et sortit lentement de sa tente. Si ses jambes tremblaient un peu, il suffit à la Gardienne de quelques pas pour gagner en assurance, et arrêter de tituber.

Grand bien lui fit, car Lulu se dirigeait vers la tente de la convalescente, et Lux sourit en la voyant, malgré léger le mal être qu'elle ressentait encore. Elle se sentait tout de même mieux, et ne voulait pas inquiéter la plus jeune Gardienne du groupe. Et puis, le simple fait de voir que la jeune fille aux cheveux verts allait bien suffit à remettre Lux de bonne humeur, et à lui faire oublier la faiblesse actuelle de son corps.

Lulu ne se fit pas prier pour venir prendre son aînée dans ses bras, après s'être presque précipitée vers sa cheffe. Cette dernière eu tout juste le temps de poser un genou à terre en ouvrant les bras, pour réceptionner la jeune Gardienne ayant des larmes aux yeux.

\- « Tu nous a fait peur... La Première Étoile m'a bien dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, mais comme tu ne reprenais pas connaissance... »

La cheffe de la seconde équipe caressa un peu le dos de sa cadette dans un geste réconfortant en entendant cela. Profitant d'être à la hauteur de Lulu, Lux recula un peu la tête, afin d'adresser un nouveau sourire à son vis-à-vis.

\- « Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Et les autres ? »

\- « Tout le monde va bien ! »

Devant la réponse enthousiaste de son opposante, Lux sentit un certain soulagement l'envahir, et son sourire n'en fut que plus grand. Lulu ne tarda cependant pas à reprendre la parole, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil autour d'elle.

\- « Tu sais où est Ahri ? Sarah la cherchait... »

Le sourire de Lux se dissipa, et elle soupira un peu, mi-contrariée mi-attristée.

\- « Elle vient de partir... Elle n'a pas aimé mon idée... »

\- « Ton idée ? »

Face à l'expression curieuse de son opposante, la jeune fille hocha lentement la tête, avant d'expliquer :

\- « Je lui ai proposé de réunir nos deux équipes en une seule. » Le regard de Lulu brilla à cette idée, mais Lux l'interrompit en ajoutant, avec un soupir. « Elle a refusé. »

La Gardienne aux cheveux verts paru déçue, mais Lux n'eut pas le temps de chercher quoi dire pour lui remonter le moral. Elle entendit en effet des bruits de pas derrière elle, et elle tourna donc la tête, pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La seule chose qu'elle eu le temps de voir, fut une silhouette qui s'éloignait entre les arbres, en direction du lac. Quelques rayons du soleil matinal passant au travers des branches permirent à Lux de reconnaître la chevelure rousse de Sarah Fortune, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse de sa vue.

La Gardienne avait-elle entendu ce que la jeune fille venait de dire, ou venait-elle juste de passer en cherchant Ahri ? Impossible à dire, pour la jeune cheffe, qui préféra sagement éviter de se questionner davantage.

Lux reporta son attention sur Lulu, et posa une main sur l'épaule droite de celle-ci, en demandant :

\- « Et si nous allions rejoindre les autres ? »

La bonne humeur de la jeune Gardienne remonta en flèche, et elle hocha vivement la tête. Lulu ne tarda pas à partir d'un pas enjoué en direction du feu de camp, autour duquel le reste de l'équipe de Lux était rassemblée.

La jeune cheffe sourit alors en se relevant. Si elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard en direction du lac, où la tireuse à la chevelure couleur de feu avait disparu un peu plus tôt, Lux emboîta rapidement le pas à Lulu, afin d'aller rejoindre ses sœurs de cœur.

/

Ahri ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de pouvoir se calmer un peu. Elle venait de quitter la tente de Luxanna en trombe, après la proposition de la jeune Gardienne : réunir les deux équipes de Gardiens en une seule.

Si la jeune femme avait rejeté l'offre avec une certaine froideur, elle s'était bien gardée de confier la raison réelle de ce refus. Cette raison ? La peur.

La peur d'échouer à nouveau. La peur de perdre des chers, sans pouvoir s'y opposer.

L'hybride se laissa lentement glisser le long du tronc contre lequel elle s'appuyait jusque là. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour accepter la présence de Syndra, Soraka et Ezreal à ses côtés. Et elle ne se sentait pas prête à accepter d'autres personnes dans son entourage. Comme elle l'avait dit à Lux : « _Ensemble, nous avons beaucoup plus à perdre._ »

Moins elle aurait de personnes auxquelles s'attacher, moins elle souffrirait.

Malgré cette certitude, Ahri sentit une larme glisser le long de sa joue gauche. Elle ne tarda pas à essuyer la preuve de la tristesse la rongeant depuis des années d'un geste rageur de la main. Elle s'était jurée de ne plus pleurer, mais...

\- « Ahri... ? »

Une voix familière, teintée d'inquiétude, tira la Gardienne de ses pensées. Relevant la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, Ahri sentit un soulagement certain l'envahir, lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude de Sarah Fortune, sa lieutenante et plus chère amie.

Les autres ne devaient pas être témoins de ses moments de faiblesse. Jamais. Pour eux, elle était un rock inébranlable, et ils lui vouaient une confiance aveugle. Pour la cohésion de l'équipe, les choses devaient rester ainsi.

Une expression inquiète assombrissant son visage, Sarah vint s'asseoir à la gauche d'Ahri, qui n'hésita pas pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de l'autre Gardienne. Cette dernière ne chercha pas à insister, et passa un bras dans le dos de sa cheffe et mentor, dans un geste réconfortant.

Fermant les yeux à nouveau, Ahri profita du soutien apporté par la tireuse, et parvint cette fois-ci à se calmer, après quelques minutes. Peut-être Sarah le sentit-elle. Ou peut-être estima-t-elle lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps. Toujours est-il que la Gardienne à la chevelure rousse finit par déclarer, doucement :

\- « Tu devrais peut-être accepter sa proposition... »

En entendant cela, Ahri se redressa pour regarder sa voisine. Cette dernière garda le regard fixé sur le lac se trouvant à une dizaine de mètres devant elles, alors qu'elle expliquait :

\- « J'ai entendu Luxanna aborder le sujet avec Lulu... » La tireuse tourna la tête vers l'hybride, et Ahri sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant l'inquiétude visible dans les prunelles de son opposante. « Tu es une cheffe formidable Ahri, et une mentor plus douée encore. Mais tu n'es plus que l'ombre de toi-même, depuis... »

Sarah laissa sa phrase en suspend, apparemment incapable de poursuivre sa phrase, tandis que son visage exprimait une certaine tristesse. L'hybride, ne pouvant plus soutenir le regard de sa voisine plus longtemps, détourna quant-à elle les yeux.

Les oreilles basses, Ahri porta la main à son cou, pour sortir un pendentif de son col : une étoile blanche comme neige, dont le centre était fissuré. La Pierre d'Âme d'un Gardien, qui avait malheureusement périt au combat.

Si elle gardait cette pierre près de son cœur, l'hybride en conservait trois autres – dans le même état – dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Ces pierres représentaient la preuve de son échec. Elles étaient la preuve de son incapacité à protéger ses proches.

Le regard fixé sur la pierre désormais froide, Ahri ravala difficilement de nouvelles larmes, avant de refermer le poing sur l'étoile brisée, pour la ramener vers son cœur.

\- « Luxanna peine à coordonner son équipe. Jinx est du type rebelle, difficile à canaliser. Lulu est trop insouciante, et ne semble pas prendre en compte le danger. Poppy a tendance à trop foncer tête baissée. Et enfin... Janna fait de son mieux pour conseiller son équipe, mais son apprentissage s'est finit bien trop tôt... »

L'hybride tourna une oreille vers sa voisine en entendant ces quelques mots soufflés doucement, mais ne fit pas mine de relever la tête pour la regarder. Cela n'empêcha manifestement pas la tireuse de poursuivre, sur le même ton :

\- « Ils sont jeunes. Ils ont besoin de conseils, et d'un guide. Qui de mieux qu'une Gardienne aussi expérimentée que toi, pour leur montrer la voie ? »

Ahri secoua un peu la tête en entendant cela. Elle ne se sentait pas apte à enseigner à une équipe entière le rôle de Gardien des Étoiles. Plus maintenant.

Certes, elle avait transmit son savoir à Ezreal et Soraka, et appris quelques manières à Syndra. Mais elle l'avait fait plus par obligation qu'autre chose. La Première Étoile avait en effet insisté pour qu'elle forme une nouvelle équipe, malgré la perte que Sarah et elle venaient de connaître peu de temps auparavant. Alors, l'hybride s'était exécutée, avec l'aide de celle qui était devenue sa lieutenante.

Le regard baissé, Ahri finit par souffler, après quelques secondes :

\- « Je ne veux plus avoir à regarder d'autres Gardiens souffrir, voir mourir. C'est déjà bien assez dur de vous envoyer au combat, lorsque besoin est... Je ne me sens pas capable d'en supporter davantage... »

L'hybride sentit une main se poser sur son épaule droite, avant qu'une main vienne se poser sur celle qu'elle gardait serrer contre son cœur. Ahri releva alors la tête pour croiser le regard émeraude humide, emprunt d'une tristesse sincère, de Sarah. Cette dernière déclara doucement après quelques secondes, sans lâcher son regard du sien :

\- « Moi aussi, ils me manquent... Mais j'essaie d'avancer, en me disant qu'ils n'aimeraient pas me voir ainsi, aussi abattue. Pas après tout ce que nous avons pu traverser ensemble. » La tireuse serra un peu le poing de l'hybride, qui tenait toujours la pierre vide de vie. « Je ne vais pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens, depuis sa perte... Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche d'elle que toi tu l'étais. Mais... rien ne vous rendait plus heureuses que de former de nouveaux Gardiens. Ne penses-tu pas... qu'elle aimerait te voir sourire à nouveau ? »

Ahri ne répondit pas pendant les secondes qui suivirent, et elle se contenta de détourner le regard vers le sol.

Jadis, former de nouveaux Gardiens était la vocation de l'hybride et de son acolyte. Elles avaient même choisit de former des compagnons, pour créer avec eux une équipe de combattants redoutables.

Pendant près d'une centaine d'années, ils avaient tous les cinq combattu côte à côte, sans faillir. Et puis... Les choses avaient basculé, au cours d'une mission censée être simple. De cette tragédie, seules Sarah et Ahri en étaient sorties vivantes. Vivantes, mais avec l'âme aussi brisée que les pierres en forme d'étoiles représentant leurs compagnons disparus...

_Ensemble, nous avons beaucoup plus à perdre._

Cette phrase était on ne peut plus vraie. Mais en même temps... Serait-elle encore ici aujourd'hui, si elle avait été seule ?

Les prunelles violettes de la renarde se posèrent sur la tireuse face à elle, qui attendait patiemment sa réponse. Quelques souvenirs se déroulèrent dans l'esprit de la Gardienne pendant les quelques secondes qui suivirent : des flash-back datant d'avant la tragédie notamment. Des souvenirs un peu douloureux sur le coup, mais qui firent admettre à Ahri que non, elle ne pouvait pas avancer seule.

Aucun Gardien ne le pouvait.

La renarde adressa finalement un maigre sourire à Sarah, et finit par déclarer, en posant sa seconde main sur celle se trouvant sur son épaule :

\- « Tu as raison. Il est temps pour moi aussi... d'aller de l'avant. »

Aussi douloureux que cela soit, Ahri le devait. C'était le moins qu'elle puisse faire, pour rendre hommage à ceux ayant donné leur vie pour qu'elle soit encore là, aujourd'hui. Elle le devait pour eux.

Et puis... Peut-être pourrait-elle retrouver un peu de joie de vivre, en compagnie du groupe bien énergique dont Luxanna était à la tête ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Ahri revint au campement quelques minutes plus tard, suivie de près par Sarah. Le visage de la renarde ne portait plus aucune trace des larmes versées un peu plus tôt, et les deux jeunes femmes arboraient à nouveau leur expression habituelle : neutre pour la tireuse, et calme pour sa cheffe. Cette dernière avait remit son pendentif sous son haut, le cachant ainsi de la vue de tous.

Lorsque le duo revint vers le feu de camp – éteint, puisqu'il faisait jour – il fut accueilli par des regards mitigés. Soraka, qui se tenait aux côtés de Lux pour vérifier son état, adressa un regard à la fois intrigué et inquiet à sa cheffe. Peut-être avait-elle vu la renarde quitter précipitamment la tente de Lux plus tôt. Ou peut-être cette dernière avait-elle expliqué la situation ?

Lux préféra quant-à elle garder le regard fixé sur le sol. Ahri eu l'impression qu'elle se sentait... Honteuse. Croyait-elle que la réaction de la renarde fût de sa faute ? Pensait-elle avoir franchi une limite en lui demandant de réunir leurs équipes ? L'hybride se sentit un peu coupable à l'idée que la jeune fille s'en veuille alors qu'elle n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Ce n'était pas sa faute après tout, si sa demande avait éveillé des souvenirs douloureux chez la Gardienne.

Ahri ne montra cependant rien de ses pensées actuelles, et laissa son regard balayer les personnes présentes. Elle ignora les regards interrogatifs d'Ezreal, de Syndra et de Janna, ainsi que l'expression sévère de Poppy. Elle ne prêta pas plus attention à l'air intrigué de Lulu, ou bien au visage neutre de Jinx, alors qu'elle s'approchait de la cheffe de la seconde équipe.

\- « Lux ? Pourrais-je te parler en privé un moment ? »

La jeune fille releva enfin les yeux vers elle, mais ne répondit pas de suite. Au vu de son expression, elle s'attendait à ce que la renarde lui crie à nouveau dessus, mais ce n'était clairement pas son intention, actuellement.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Ahri tendit une main en direction des arbres alentours, invitant ainsi silencieusement la Gardienne aux cheveux roses à venir marcher avec elle. Tout en elle inspirait un certain calme et apaisement, qui sembla atteindre Lux. Cette dernière hocha finalement lentement la tête, et passa aux côtés de l'hybride.

La renarde se retourna alors pour la suivre, non sans avoir échangé un bref regard avec Sarah, qui se tenait toujours à ses côtés. Sa lieutenante ne tarda cependant pas à se diriger vers le reste du groupe, après avoir incliné la tête à l'égard de sa cheffe. S'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins, la tireuse aurait certainement sourit doucement en signe de soutien, mais avec les autres Gardiens autour, elle ne comptait pas se départir de sa neutralité presque légendaire.

Connaissant pleinement la façon d'être de son amie, Ahri ne se formalisa pas de son simple geste, et y trouva même un certain réconfort. La renarde pris ensuite une grande inspiration, avant de rejoindre Lux d'un pas rapide, puisque sa cadette se trouvait désormais à cinq ou six mètres d'elle.

/

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence pas pesant, mais pas très agréable non plus. Ahri marchait à la gauche de Lux, et laissait son regard observer les bois alentours, plutôt que de tourner la tête vers sa voisine. Cette dernière ne chercha pas plus à parler pendant ce temps, et la renarde pu – du coin de l'œil – la voir triturer nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt.

Normalement, Ahri n'était pas du genre timide. Mais elle ne savait tout bonnement pas comment présenter les choses, actuellement. Il fallait qu'elle dise ce qu'elle avait à dire, mais en évitant d'éveiller de potentielles questions chez sa voisine. Parce que s'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle la renarde ne se sentait pas prête, c'était pour expliquer son passé.

La queue de l'hybride se balançait lentement de droite à gauche, dans un geste pensif, et finit par se figer, alors que la cheffe soupirait doucement.

\- « Je suis désolée. Ma réaction n'était pas appropriée, tout à l'heure. »

Ahri sentit le regard de Lux se poser sur elle, et elle dirigea donc ses prunelles violettes sur le visage de sa cadette. Cette dernière ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce qu'elle s'excuse, et elle parut un instant à court de mots. Elle finit par répondre, en détournant le regard :

\- « C-Ce n'est rien. Ma proposition était plutôt déplacée... Si la Première Étoile a créé plusieurs équipes de Gardiens, c'est bien qu'il doit en rester ainsi et... »

\- « Non. »

La réponse ferme d'Ahri eu le mérite de faire taire Lux, qui semblait prête à partir dans un discours sans fin. Apparemment, c'était ainsi que la jeune fille exprimait sa nervosité, si la renarde avait bien compris.

L'hybride vint se placer devant sa cadette, afin de lui barrer la route et pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Son expression s'adoucit un peu, et Ahri expliqua :

\- « Ta proposition n'avait rien de déplacé. Elle est même plutôt censée, mais je ne peux l'accepter. Du moins, pas ainsi. » La jeune fille sembla clairement perdue, et l'hybride ne tarda pas à éclaircir ses propos. « Nous allons travailler ensemble, mais tu resteras la cheffe de ton équipe. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour t'enseigner les ficelles de ce poste. Et pour ce qui est du reste de ton équipe... J'aimerai que chacune de tes sœurs se retrouve sous la tutelle de l'un de mes Gardiens. Si cela te convient, bien sûr. »

La jeune fille écarquilla un peu les yeux, manifestement surprise. Elle ne s'attendait apparemment pas à ce genre de proposition de la part de la renarde. Cette dernière l'observa patiemment en silence, lui laissant le choix d'accepter ou non son offre.

C'est après quelques secondes que Lux sembla récupérer la parole, car elle demanda :

\- « Nous deviendrions donc... Vos élèves ? »

Ahri hocha lentement la tête.

\- « Pour le moment oui. Vous êtes de jeunes Étoiles. Il vous reste donc de nombreuses choses à apprendre, même si vous avez fait preuve d'une capacité d'adaptation étonnante, après votre transformation. »

Lux baissa momentanément le regard sur sa main droite, qui continuait à triturer le bas de son tee-shirt. Ne cherchant pas à la brusquer, Ahri attendit calmement à nouveau. Le mouvement de balancier de sa queue avait repris lentement, preuve de son calme du moment, tandis qu'elle gardait ses prunelles violettes posées sur son opposante.

La jeune fille finit par relever le regard vers elle avant de déclarer, sans cesser de triturer son tee-shirt :

\- « Je pense que nous en avons besoin oui... Même si Jinx dira certainement le contraire. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Lux, comme si celle-ci se rappelait quelque chose de plutôt désagréable. A vrai dire... Ahri devina de quoi il s'agissait. Peut-être parce que le regard – empreint de doutes – de son opposante lui rappelait le sien, pendant ses premières années en tant que mentor et cheffe.

La renarde posa une main sur l'épaule droite de son vis-à-vis, dans un geste réconfortant, et dit calmement :

\- « Tout s'est bien terminé hier. A vrai dire, j'ai été étonnée des performances de ton équipe. Et... Le fait que tu fasses passer le bien être de tes sœurs avant de penser au tien... Tu as compris le point principal de ton rôle de cheffe, et tu l'assume. C'est un très bon point. »

Ahri regarda son opposante, en attendant une réaction de sa part. Réaction qui se constitua d'un geste négatif de la tête, avant que Lux détourne les yeux.

\- « Qui nous dit que la prochaine fois... Que la prochaine fois, les choses ne se termineront pas aussi bien ? »

La renarde sentit son cœur se serrer, et elle dû se faire violence pour ne pas laisser son sourire s'effacer. Si son expression resta rassurante, elle ne put empêcher son visage de s'attrister un peu, malgré son sourire toujours présent. Ahri demanda alors doucement, en posant sa main droite sur l'épaule de son opposante :

\- « Sais-tu pourquoi la Première Étoile fait travailler les Gardiens en équipe ? » Lux se contenta de secouer négativement la tête, et l'hybride reprit donc. « Pour que chaque membre d'une équipe puisse veiller sur les autres. L'entraide mutuelle, voilà ce sur quoi repose notre force. Tant que tu auras tes sœurs à tes côtés, tu ne tomberas pas. »

Ahri avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une certaine confiance, tout en serrant un peu l'épaule de sa cadette. Leur équipe représentait tant leur force que leur faiblesse, c'était un fait. Mais leur nombre était ce qui les rendait plus difficiles à être éliminés, et les rendait d'autant plus redoutables.

Lux, malgré ce qu'elle pouvait laisser croire au premier abord, était consciente de cette réalité, au vu du regard qu'elle échangea avec la renarde. Mais les mots de cette dernière surent apparemment l'apaiser un peu, car elle hocha lentement la tête, avec un léger sourire.

Rendant son sourire à la jeune fille, la renarde retira sa main de l'épaule de son vis-à-vis, avant de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Lux, en direction du campement.

\- « Nous devrions rejoindre les autres, tu ne penses pas ? »

La jeune Gardienne hocha lentement la tête, afin de confirmer les propos de son aînée. Cette dernière lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis le duo se dirigea vers le campement.

/

Lorsque Ahri et Lux rejoignirent le groupe, celui-ci semblait plongé dans une discussion animée. Les voix de chaque Gardien parvenaient parfaitement aux oreilles de la renarde, qui sentit son cœur se réchauffer.

Elle ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient, et elle s'en moquait un peu. Le simple fait de les entendre ainsi, de voir des Gardiens débordant de vie… Ahri eu l'impression qu'un poids était ôté de ses épaules.

Sarah avait probablement raison. Se retrouver en compagnie de jeunes Gardiens était ce qu'il lui manquait. Si la tristesse restait là, dans un coin de son cœur, elle parvint, pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis des années, à l'oublier un peu. A laisser une émotion positive prendre sa place, pour ainsi pouvoir pleinement profiter de l'instant.

C'est avec un sourire naturel aux lèvres, que la renarde franchit la distance la séparant encore du groupe. Les membres de celui-ci se turent à son approche, et elle put voir les regards des Gardiens passer de Lux à elle, alternativement. Apparemment, Ahri avait inconsciemment accéléré l'allure, puisque lorsqu'elle s'arrêta à un mètre des autres Gardiens, Lux mit une seconde ou deux supplémentaires pour la rejoindre.

Les prunelles violettes de l'hybride croisèrent une seconde le regard émeraude de Sarah, et Ahri pu voir une certaine étincelle dans les yeux de son amie. De la joie. Sa lieutenante la connaissait par cœur depuis le temps, et son changement d'attitude ne lui avait pas échappé. Manifestement, ledit changement lui plaisait autant qu'il la soulageait.

Ahri inclina un peu la tête à l'intention de la tireuse, qui lui répondit avec un sourire discret. Un échange muet, qui ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes. Mais cela suffit aux deux Gardiennes pour communiquer ce qu'elles voulaient à l'autre. L'hybride venait de remercier Sarah pour son insistance précédente, et cette dernière exprimait sa joie de la voir ainsi.

Leur échange passa inaperçu auprès des autres Gardiens. L'équipe de Lux s'était en effet rapprochée de leur cheffe afin de lui demander de quoi il retournait, et Ahri pouvait l'entendre expliquer les grandes lignes de leur conversation précédente à ses sœurs.

_Je devrai faire de même, je pense._

Cette pensée en tête, l'hybride prit à son tour la parole, pour expliquer les choses aux Gardiens de son équipe. Ceux-ci – hormis Sarah – parurent surpris en entendant que leur cheffe acceptait de travailler avec les jeunes Gardiennes. Après tout, ils côtoyaient Ahri depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir qu'elle préférait travailler en solitaire, même si elle avait fini par les accepter dans son « cercle de confiance » comme Ezreal aimait à l'appeler.

Comme l'on pouvait s'y attendre, Jinx protesta en apprenant en quoi consistait l'alliance entre les deux équipes. Elle qui peinait déjà à accepter l'autorité de sa meilleure amie – Lux – ou encore à reconnaître à certains moments que Janna avait raison et que l'écouter était une bonne idée, refusait d'avoir un mentor.

Ce pourquoi Sarah se porta naturellement volontaire pour prendre la jeune tireuse sous son aile. Si quelqu'un pouvait gérer le caractère compliqué de l'adolescente, c'était bien la lieutenante d'Ahri. Oh, cette dernière aurait aussi pu gérer la jeune fille, mais elle devait déjà enseigner son savoir à Lux, et elle pouvait donc difficilement s'occuper d'une seconde Étoile débutante… Pas en devant former une nouvelle cheffe.

La déception d'Ezreal lorsque Ahri annonça d'ailleurs qu'elle serait le mentor de Lux n'échappa pas à la renarde qui lui signifia – avec un clin d'œil – que rien ne l'empêchait de venir conseiller la jeune fille de temps à autre. Son invitation prit un peu de court le jeune homme, mais il parvint rapidement à se reprendre, pour répondre que ce serait un honneur pour lui de conseiller la cheffe en devenir.

Syndra n'étant pas la plus pédagogue des Gardiennes, Ahri n'insista pas trop pour lui confier une des jeunes Étoiles, et confia Lulu à Soraka, ainsi que Poppy à Ezreal. En soit, la personnalité de Lulu aurait davantage pu s'accorder avec celle du jeune homme, mais la renarde craignait que la jeune fille se dissipe un peu trop en compagnie de l'explorateur un peu vantard. Elle comptait donc sur le calme de Soraka pour la faire se concentrer un peu. De même, elle comptait sur la personnalité plus sérieuse de Poppy, pour que celle-ci parvienne à tirer Ezreal de ses récits endiablés afin que celui-ci lui enseigne son savoir.

Enfin, il fut décidé que Janna terminerait son entraînement en compagnie de Lux. La renarde n'avait pas voulu entrer dans les détails, mais elle connaissait le mentor d'origine de la mage de vent, et voulait rendre hommage à celui-ci en complétant son apprentissage. Peut-être les autres Gardiens voulurent-ils la questionner à ce sujet, mais l'air un peu plus sombre – triste même – d'Ahri, ainsi que le regard négatif de Sarah, les incitèrent à garder le silence.

Une fois les mentors désignés, l'hybride prit donc la parole, son calme retrouvé à la fois visible sur son visage et audible dans sa voix :

\- « Nous n'allons pas commencer l'entraînement dans les jours à venir. Il reste une semaine de vacances d'été, et j'aimerai que nous en profitions tous pour faire davantage connaissance : cela ne pourra que faciliter notre travail en équipe. »

Si les Gardiens ne contredirent pas l'hybride, certains montrèrent une certaine contrariété à cette annonce. Jinx par exemple, croisa les bras en marmonnant quelque chose, mais Ahri préféra sagement ne pas écouter : elle doutait que s'opposer de front à l'adolescente soit une bonne idée. Il valait mieux laisser couler les choses pour le moment.

L'enthousiasme d'Ezreal à cette idée n'échappa cependant pas à Ahri, qui avait bien compris que passer davantage de temps avec la cheffe de la seconde équipe enchantait le jeune homme. L'explorateur s'empressa d'ailleurs de détourner les yeux en croisant le regard amusé de sa cheffe. Cela fit brièvement rire la renarde, qui annonça ensuite que les Gardiens étaient libres de vaquer à leurs occupations.

/

La journée se passa sans encombre particulières. Chacune des deux équipes resta plus ou moins de son côté, même si les Gardiens se réunirent pour le déjeuner et le dîner. Si voir les deux groupes distants les uns envers les autres peina un peu Ahri, cette dernière ne chercha pas à brusquer les choses. Il valait mieux que les Gardiens se rapprochent d'eux-mêmes, plutôt qu'elle les y oblige.

Une fois le dîner – constitué de quelques sandwichs confectionnés par Soraka et Lulu – achevé, la renarde alla s'installer sur l'un des bancs entourant le feu de camp. Le regard perdu dans l'immensité de la voûte céleste visible au-dessus de la clairière où ils se trouvaient, Ahri n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite les diverses conversations prenant place autour d'elle. Comme souvent lorsqu'elle en avait l'occasion, elle laissait ses pensées vagabonder, sans prêter grande attention à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Ce pourquoi elle sursauta lorsque son nom fut prononcé, par une personne se trouvant à un mètre d'elle à peine.

Tournant vivement la tête, Ahri mit quelques secondes à reconnaître Sarah, mais son corps ne tarda pas à se détendre une fois ceci fait. Souriant doucement, la renarde indiqua à la tireuse de venir s'installer à ses côtés, et cette dernière s'assit donc, avant de prendre la parole, calmement :

\- « Ezreal voulait lancer un 'Action ou Vérité' pour ce soir. Ça te dit de te joindre à nous ? »

La Gardienne aux attributs animaliers haussa un sourcil, intriguée.

\- « 'Nous' ? Tu comptes participer ? »

Le masque de neutralité de la tireuse se fendit d'un sourire, alors que celle-ci répondait :

\- « Etonnant n'est-ce pas ? Mais oui, je compte participer. Cela fait un moment que nous n'avons pas passé un peu de temps autre que 'professionnel' avec nos protégés, tu ne penses pas ? »

Ahri l'observa quelques secondes, pensive, et dû bien reconnaître que Sarah avait raison.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la renarde, qui se leva du banc. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour annoncer qu'elle venait, lorsqu'un éclat de lumière en provenance de sa veste l'obligea à fermer les yeux.

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, quelques secondes plus tard, Ahri s'empressa de glisser une main dans la poche intérieure de son uniforme. Elle ne tarda pas à en extraire les trois Pierres d'Âme qu'elle conservait toujours là, sous le regard à la fois confus et inquiet de sa lieutenante.

Cette dernière prit une inspiration soudaine, et la renarde écarquilla les yeux en observant les pierres. Sur les trois seule une, la dorée, restait fissurée, douloureusement vide de vie, alors que les deux autres s'étaient pleinement reformées. Si les deux pierres étaient auparavant respectivement bleue pour l'une et verte pour l'autre, elles avaient désormais toutes deux prises une teinte violette sombre, malsaine. Malgré leur couleur malaisante, la faible lumière pulsant en centre des cristaux ne laissait pas la place au doute : les Gardiens auxquels elles appartenaient avaient repris vie.

\- « Je n'aime pas ça… »

Ahri ne manqua pas le ton inquiet de Sarah, mais garda le regard fixé sur les Pierres d'Âme. Elle non plus n'aimait pas ce qu'il venait de se produire… Ni ce que cela signifiait. Car il n'y avait qu'une raison derrière tout ceci : quelqu'un venait de ramener deux de leurs amis à la vie.

Et, au vu de la couleur des cristaux… Leurs compagnons avaient changé de camp.

* * *

**Veuillez m'excuser pour le temps que j'ai mis à produire ce chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu ^^'**

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu en tout cas, et je vous dis à la prochaine pour la suite ! o/**


End file.
